1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling light and a method for driving such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are often used as display devices due to their ability to render high-quality images using relatively little electricity. A liquid crystal display apparatus comprises a liquid crystal display panel. With the improvements in the resolution of the liquid crystal display panel, the number of gate lines has also increased correspondingly so as to enable control of the corresponding pixels in the liquid crystal display panel.
However, because of the increased number of gate lines, the conducting time of each gate line available for charging the corresponding pixel is shortened; further, the increased load of the active area of the liquid crystal display panel causes incomplete charging of the pixels, thereby resulting in abnormal display by the display device.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are present in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have been unable to find a solution.